


One too many traumas

by indecisivemess



Series: Sanders Sides system shenanigans [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crying, Developing Friendships, Dirty Thoughts, Its cute too I swear, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, cuz remus is around ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: Thomas's life wasn't easy. He had DID for a reason. But no one expected that his alters could also split between each other. The knowledge that Romulus had left them like that terrified Deceit to his very core, even if he refused to admit it.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides system shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	One too many traumas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally figured how to make a work series on here! Its not as hard as i expected it to be, honestly. And with that, I bring you the aftermath of much angst, which I'm not sure ill be specifying any time soon. But, to not make anyone confused, the timeline as of rn consists of deceit, patton, virgil (who didnt appear on this chapter), roman and remus. Im pinning their split around the 14-15 year old mark. I dont have set ages for everyone, but i did want patton to be older than the rest of the cast, like, 20 years or something like that, while the rest of them would be varying degrees of teenagers. I hope im making at least a bit of sense

There was a lot of noise, Remus remembered. The ringing of his ears, the footsteps, the screaming. It wasn’t mean screaming, exactly, but it still startled him. If only he could move. But, I mean, laying down on the floor was nice. Hard and stable, unmoving. The ceiling could keep him company.

Someone helped him sit up, like they could hear his thoughts; precise, soft touch. It was slightly off, but he wasn’t sure why. His head dangled back, a giggle ripping out of his throat, and he could feel eyes on him, but the attention filled him with pride, for some reason.

The caring person behind him had scales all over his face, he noticed. Like a cool, nerdy version of Medusa, minus the snakes. Or maybe they were hidden under that silly hat of his. Suddenly coming into existence wasn’t so bad, if he could be around such a cutie.

\- Ugh, my head! – someone complained not too far away from him, drawing Remus’s eyes to the owner of the voice.

In front of him, someone with a white princely suit raised his head just as he did, and their gazes held each other. Something warm embraced his chest, a sense of belonging. He had no idea what was happening, but this prince guy was definitely someone important to him.

\- W-What happened? Who...

A sweet voice spoke up, laced with sadness, and Remus finally noticed the adult looking man that stood behind the prince dude, playing with the ends of a shirt he kept around his shoulders. His face was grossly twisted in sadness and confusion, and the duke couldn’t help but wonder if that was his fault. Wait, duke??

He quickly looked down at himself, a black, frizzly suit greeting him back, and his nose scrunched up before he could stop himself. Yea, he was definitely related to mister Disney prince.

\- Worry not, my dear Patton! – the royal one suddenly stood up, clearly dizzy, but acting through it. – I just had a little slip up, that’s all.

The room went quiet. It was quiet before, but now the silence suffocated those that stood there. This new alter, he acted and talked like Romulus, but he wasn’t, he didn’t-

The dad looking character - Patton maybe- was crying, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His hands came up to quickly rub them away, but his feeble sobs were already echoing around the hall. Remus didn’t know how to feel. Mostly just awkward, really. He didn’t know these people, and now the dude was crying. Shouldn’t someone just go comfort the guy?

The hot scaley man behind him slowly stepped away, and Remus almost missed his touch already, staying up simply to be able to see the yellow smoothly drift through the space, gloved hands reaching for Patton’s chubby cheeks. Oh, so that’s why his touch felt weird. He almost wanted to get up and rip those ugly gloves away from him so he could feel his touch on his skin-

Steps approached him, snapping his focus back to the situation, and the dude in white was reaching out a hand for him, offering a polite smile. Not knowing what else to do, and having no reason to not trust him, really, he shrugged it off and accepted his offer, holding his hand tight as he prompted himself up.

The two halves just stood there, facing each other. They had practically the same height. The same skin tone, the same eyes. The only thing different was their clothes, and their respective color scheme. Maybe their hair too. The prince dude really seemed kin on taking care of his appearance, and he’d need a mirror to confirm it, but Remus’s hair felt like a bundle of knots as of right now.

In the background, the other two people were hushing words to each other, too quietly for Remus to hear, but just seeing how sad they both looked, it sparked an urgent tickle under his ribcage, the need to do something. And that something ended up being a cackle, a loud laughter that shook the Mindscape.

Not even Remus knew what was so funny, but the tension he didn’t know had been building up slowly melted from his shoulders, and when he finally managed to stop, all eyes were on him.

A door creaked in the distance, and just like that, everything felt much tenser again. These people looked afraid, for some reason. Well, minus the snake person. The scales clouded his expressions, but he could almost swear that was curiosity shining in his eyes.

\- Why are you all so nervous?! – the words poured from his mouth, his own uneasiness coming out in a frenzied tone. – I’m just your littl’ ol’ duke! Well, maybe new? I have no idea what’s going on.

The silence stretched out for a bit longer, Patton’s tears stopping, seemingly out of shock. Remus thought maybe smiling would make him more welcoming, but as soon as he tried, he could see everyone’s expressions turning various degrees of horrified. That quickly made him stop, something in him wanting to please these guys, and then scaley man walked up to him, gently taking his hand.

\- I’ll talk with him. You definitely shouldn’t figure out who the handsome prince is, Patton.

The weird looking dad figure nodded and quickly slapped a weak fake smile over his features, saying something forcefully excited to the regal one, but Remus could barely focus, acutely aware of how close this classy gentleman was to him- and holding his hand too!

\- You like this sweet piece of ass, mystical hydra?

His sickening enchanted tone clearly disturbed the other two, who unfortunately had to hear him speak, but the receiver of those words simply pressed his lips into what looked like a smile, amused with the whole endeavor, and softly tugged him forward, holding back his laughter as Remus stumbled after him. Warm bloomed in his chest, through all the confusion. He had scared off the other two, but this person didn’t seem bothered by him at all!

The place where they were walking, though, was extremely weird. It gave vibes of a real house, but rows of doors followed each other, through a long, eerie hallway. It seemed like the further they walked, the darker it got, and it wasn’t like that scared Remus, but it made him slightly uncomfortable, for some odd reason. The scaley man never let go of his hand, clearly familiar with this predicament, and that soothed his worries a bit, but something still felt off.

Right at the end of the hallway, a door greeted them head on, and the hot guy sighed, breaking his façade for just a second before picking himself back up.

\- I’ll assume this is your room – he pointed ahead, not sparing Remus a look his way.

The duke could already feel the tug of the other, trying to direct him to his supposed quarters, but he refused, the uneasiness suddenly doubling. He didn’t want to be alone.

The hat wearer finally turned around, his eyes holding a silent question, but Remus ignored it with all of his might, straightening his back and lifting his head up.

\- I don’t even know your name and you already want to hook up? That’s some bold moves, mister snazzy.

It was like his scales shone in amusement, but Remus wasn’t sure, in the dim lighting. The other peeked back, like he was expecting someone there, and then slowly let go of his hand, a whimper quickly pushing past Remus’s lips.

\- Why don’t you offer me your name first?

The duke blinked, retreating to his own head for a second. What _was_ his name? Did he even have one? No, he definitely did. Something with an R. Yea, that much was true.

\- What are you, a fae? - Remus giggled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. – But seriously tho, I have no idea. I do know that I’m related to the Disney Prince! So maybe I’ll get there if I have his name.

For the first time in the few minutes of his existence, the scaley man’s features darkened drastically, something like anger clouding his vision. The change was so fast that it prompted a chill down Remus’s spine, an excited one, and even if he knew he probably shouldn’t tease him, he almost wanted to keep doing it just to spark that reaction out of him again.

\- Isn’t it clear that I know his name? – the other spoke, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Well, freshy existing Remus had no freaking clue what sarcasm even sounded like, so he simply deflated a little, only aware that he had upset the only person that seemed to want him around. Even if his actions and his words contradicted each other.

\- Maybe?? I don’t know. I don’t even know where I am, sir – a sigh pushed past his lips. – But I’ll handle myself. Toodles.

Remus realized his hand gestures, how he had twisted his wrists and shook his shoulders. His every move were over the top. Even as he took a step closer to his supposed room he looked extra. Back straightened up, fingers curved as he reached for the handle. The duke had only lived for a couple of minutes, and he already knew he was a surplus of some sort.

He had barely heard his door open before steps were approaching him, someone’s figure waiting for him to turn around. It creeped him out slightly, he wasn’t gonna lie, but he looked at them anyways, realizing that the snake guy was still there, adjusting his gloves as nonchalantly as possible.

\- Yes? – Remus asked, hoping the confusion was clear in his voice.

\- I don’t have a name.

The duke felt his face twist into an unknown expression, his brain trying to process what he had just heard.

\- You don’t have a name.

\- Precisely.

\- But then- what? – he fully faced him, letting his expressions out in the open. – The dad looking guy had a name. And I think I have one too. So-

\- What can I say? I suppose I’m too good for one.

Remus somehow recognized that as a joke attempt, his lips already twitching into a smile, but he couldn’t miss how the other’s eyes dimmed with gloom. He caught himself as fast as he could, biting into his lip so hard that he could feel, and taste, the blood flowing from the gashes his teeth opened up, but that didn’t really matter to him.

\- How about, we help each other out? – he suggested, the blood pooling just at the bottom of his gums. – I don’t know my name, you don’t know your name. It’s a good excuse to know each other better.

The classy guy seemed to consider it for a second, letting his gaze wander, before his yellow gloves drifted through the air, reaching up and towards his hat, adjusting it in the courtliest way possible. Remus wondered if he would be so much of a gentleman in the bedroom as he was being now. The morbid curiosity tied around that thought made his whole body heat up.

\- I guess I have nothing better to do. – the other finally replied, his hands now making his way back to his sides. – Follow me.

He walked ahead without any further notice, giving his back to Remus, and an involuntary, unprompted noise echoed in his throat. A flashing image of the snake alter pressed against his bed, marvelously taking him in, filled his senses, to the point he couldn’t see anything else. His conscious, if he even has one, hissed at him to stop thinking about that, and as he tried to do it, he realized he couldn’t. It didn’t particularly bother him, besides the quick side glance the other casted his way, but he supposed having thoughts like these wouldn’t be a good thing either.

They ended up in the Common Room, as the scaley man explained, and after taking a seat on the couches there available, conversation just flowed naturally. Turns out, the duke was a chatter box, and the other was a good listener. Well, gathering information was never this easy, so he would take his chance and absorb it all in if it was being given to him without much effort from his side.

He learned that Remus had an odd patch of memories. He didn’t seem to know where he was, or his purpose, but he was aware of who Thomas was- or at least he knew his name. He knew he was related to, uh, Romulus 2.0, and his best theory on that was that they were maybe brothers. It wasn’t an impossible occurrence. For instances, he and Patton were a set of those, even if Patton was much older than the rest of them; and ignoring the fact that his person seemed a lot more like his pet than his sibling-

This new alter also kept referring to himself as “the duke”, which solidified his theory. The fleeting idea that Romulus possibly had split up filled his stomach with burning acid, and he did his best to deny just how much sense that made. He could see characteristic of him in these two new people. Just from observation alone, the Disney prince had Romulus sense of style, his eccentrics, his accent and way of speaking. He seemed to have recognized his fellow headmates, also, so he assumed he must have had his memories too. This... duke was just a plain odd ball. Weird tone of voice, weird excitement, weird tics. Not that he was judging him for that, but he was. He had Romulus typically flirty nature, but his every move had a disgusting twist he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

The nameless alter got so stuck inside his own head that he didn’t realized that Remus was staring at him, with the eyes of a curious child. He had stopped speaking when the other looked like he was ignoring him, but now he was actually slightly concerned.

\- You good there, Dragon Witch? – he asked, not really understanding where that particular nickname came from.

The scaley man, however, had recognized it for sure. For the first time, Remus saw clear panic on his expressions, how his shoulders got stiff, and his eyes wide. Actually, now that he payed more attention to it, his pupils were thin slits like those of a real snake-

\- Isn’t the answer clear to you? – the other snapped, sounding a bit breathless. The only time in his life where he wished he was wrong, he had to be right. Only Romulus called him that-

\- H-Hey, hold on – Remus started, raising his hands in the air. – You look really distressed, buddy. If you don’t like nicknames, I can try to cut that out-

\- Aren’t you attentive? The perfect duke this Mindscape needed.

The venom sizzled against his tongue, but not even the sour taste of it brought him back from his anxious state. He was recurring to his confusedly worded lies like usual to mask his feelings, but his tone of voice had definitely been off this time. Fuck.

The duke was staring at him, large eyes of concentration. That had been the same tone from before. Only the emotions were different. Was this how lying was like? I mean, he definitely wasn’t speaking the truth, if he looked so altered and was still trying to twist compliments into his ears.

\- Should I set your pants on fire now? – he suggested with naïve innocence.

The nameless alter could barely believe he had just heard that.

\- Excuse me? – he forced out, pushing through his surge of anxiety and confusion.

\- You know, like that one saying. Liar liar, pants on fire. Am I not saying it right?

The snake could barely stop the smile that slipped into his face at such a stupid string of words. The laughter was already bubbling in his chest, shaking his shoulders, and it freely poured from his mouth as he hid his eyes, for once in his life so overtaken by emotions that he didn’t bother faking them.

Remus wasn’t exactly sure what he had said to make him react like that, but he was almost proud of himself for it, hoping the giggles would melt the other’s worries. And either way, his laughter was also really cute. He dropped his guard down and let the duke see the actual him on the other side, and noticing he also had fangs definitely wasn’t an underside to that.

Slowly, the classy guy calmed down, the smile still drawn on his lips as he caught his breath. His whole figure seemed relaxed now, or as relaxed as it was possible, with his straight posture and general way he held himself, and the sight made Remus’s gentle heart flip in his chest.

\- You really are something, huh? – the air around the guy seemed to change, making him look more confidant. – Definitely smarter than I thought you were.

\- Hey! – the duke complained before he could stop himself, even if he didn’t know why he was even complaining in the first place.

His reaction did spark another couple of giggles out of the snake in front of him, so at least that.

\- I think I know what your name should be – Remus suddenly stepped in, looking conceited. – Deceit.

The other slowly blinked at him, letting his emotions tangle around his heart and doing his best to ignore them.

\- Deceit, you say?

\- Yes, I do say – the duke shrank into himself, not expecting such an intense look to be thrown his way. – It’s appropriate, isn’t it? I mean, even if it wasn’t-

The snake- Deceit, rose a hand in the air, effectively shutting him up. He had a haughty look in his eyes, the fingers of his raised hand curling into themselves with calculated movements. It was very amusing, how easily he could control this half of Romulus. He had always wished for something like this to happen, someone to look up to him, to tremble in fear at his every move. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

\- Yes, it is – he finally spoke up, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corners of his mouth. – I suppose you’ll be good company.

\- Oh, really?! – Remus squeaked excitedly, completely breaking through Deceit’s dreamy haze.

And if the loud screeching wasn’t enough, next thing he knew, he had a lap full of a royal misfortune, uncomfortably squirming around and rubbing where he shouldn’t. He couldn’t tell from this perspective if the duke was moving like that on purpose or not, but it was already annoying him to extremes he didn’t know were possible.

It was going to be so much fun getting to know this person.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont wanna beg for comments, but any type of feedback is very much apreciated. Ive been stuck inside the house for, i think a whole month at least, and tiktok and fanfics are the only things keeping me sane, ahah... Its not really working, but its the only things working out for me rn.


End file.
